Warriors: Dog and Wolf
by Wanwan-chan
Summary: This fanfic is about two loves that might never get to blossom. What will wolfpaw do? What about Dogpaw? I do not own warriors! RR!
1. Wolfpaw

Sunclan

Leader: Fangstar

Deputy: Nightfur

Med. cat: Juniperpelt

Warriors:

Shadowpelt

Shuffleclaw

Flowerflame

Bloodsong

Skyfur

Flamebreeze

Apprentices:

Wolfpaw

Cuddlepaw

Ratpaw

Shriekpaw

Queens:

Elders:

Onefang

Foxfeet

Mistclan

Leader: Snakestar

Deputy: Waterpool

Med. cat: Crystaleyes

Warriors:

Flickergaze

Willowtree

Whitebreeze

Bushtail

Lilacfoot

Apprentices:

Lizardpaw

Stonepaw

Sootpaw

Rockpaw

Queens:

Kits:

Limpkit

Elders:

Wetfeet

Halftail

Fireclan

Leader: Ashstar

Deputy: Turtlefur

Med.cat: Cryingpool

Warriors:

Creekpelt

Moltenheart

Softfur

Brave-eyes

Shroomtail

Apprentices:

Ficklepaw

Sharp-paw

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Singedfur

Burntfrost

Moonclan

Leader: Moonstar

Deputy: Sharptounge

Med. cat: Vinetail

Warriors:

Greyheart

Thistlestorm

Eaglestrike

Phsycostair

Apprentices:

Dogpaw

Yawnpaw

Sparrowpaw

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Fringefire

Leafstorm

CHAPTER l:

Wolfpaw stared up at high rock were his leader stood, giving out the names of thoughs who would be joining her at the gathering. "….cuddlepaw, Onefang, and Wolfpaw." Wolfpaw looked up as he noticed his name had been called. Wolfpaw was a young apprentice Tom of Sunclan. His pure white fur, corrupted by the random black spots coating it, seemed to stand out within his mostly tawny clan. His friend cuddlepaw, and her brother Ratpaw sat beside him. "I love gatherings!" Cuddlepaw yelped, tail shooting straight up. " I guess it's nice…" Mewed Ratpaw in response to Cuddlepaw. He was nowhere near the most enthusiastic cat Wolfpaw had ever met. " Well, I just like getting to know other clans." Wolfpaw stated, scooting father away from Ratpaw, and closer to Cuddlepaw. He didn't know why, but Ratpaw gave him an uneasy feeling, but he never said anything with the fear of upsetting Cuddlepaw. "Ok, hurry up you three." Mewed Nightfur, there deputy as she walked past. "The gathering will be held shortly. Eat some fresh kill before you go." Nightfur was Cuddlepaw's and Ratpaw's mother. With her gleaming black pelt, it surprised Wolfpaw that Ratpaw, a light grey Tom, or Cuddlepaw, a bright ginger She-cat, could be her kits, but then he looked at their father, Flamebreeze, and it all made sense. Flamebreeze was a Fire red, pelt, and personality. "Come on, Wolfpaw! I'll race you to the fresh kill pile!" Wolfpaw nodded and sprinted to her side, running like lightning. By the time Cuddlepaw had arrived, Wolfpaw had already chosen them both a mouse from the kill pile. " Sometimes…" panted Cuddlepaw, almost out of breath, "…I swear, you could outrun a Twoleg monster!" Wolfpaw smiled and took a few quick bits of his mouse, which seemed to disappear much to quickly. Suddenly, Fangstar's yowl filled his ears. "Sunclan, move out!" Wolfpaw, Cuddlepaw and Ratpaw sprang to their paws and followed the other warriors and elders attending the gathering.

As they padded through the thick undergrowth that lead to Rockpoint, the meating place of the four clans, Fire, Moon, Sun, and Mist. Fireclan and Mistclan had already settled in by the time Sunclan arrived. Wolfpaw, allong with his two friends, wandered toward a group of other apprentices. Just as they sta down, Moonclan arrived. Moonclan's great and valiant leader, Moonstar, a large silver and grey Tom, seated himself with the other leaders. Not far behind him sat his deputy, Sharptounge. Then Woldpaw noticed somthing out of the corner of his eye that seemed to stand out. Amoung the Moonclan cats, nessled with two other apprentices, was a pretty brown she-cat. Wolfpaw knew who this was. She looked so much like moonstar, this was his daughter, Dogpaw.


	2. Dogpaw's dream

Chapter 2:

It was nearing dawn in a clearing near the middle of a dark forest. All was silent but the hooting of an owl, that is, until, they attacked. "Kill them! Kill them all!" screamed a huge ginger tom as he leaped onto the back of another. There was a war being raged between Moonclan and Deathclan, one a forest clan, the other the decedents of Bloodclan. Just as the fighting broke out, you could make out a terrified black she-cat dashing through the trees with two mewing kits dangling from her jaws. She finally stopped, panting with exhaustion. "M-moonstar!" she yowled, eyes wide. "I'm here…" mewed a voice from behind a large oak. A large silver and white tom immerged from behind it. "What is this about night?!?" Then he noticed the blood streaming down her flank, and the tears seeping from her eyes. " T-take them….you must-" she was cut off by a startled yowl. " N-night?!? What in the Name of Starclan are you doing?!?! Those are Deathclan's kits!" Moonstar's fur bristled but it was to late. The grey tom, of which went by the name of Stone, bounded toward the two small kits, one hazel and white, the other white. "No!" yowled Night, trying to cover her kits. Stone meirly swatted her aside. He was only able to grab the larger kit, the hazel one. Night was shoved to her feet and had to follow stone. "Please, just take her!" she screamed over her shoulder. Moonstar shakily obeyed, kneeling down to lick the Deathclan scent from her fur. "It's ok now……it will all be ok Dogkit…"

Dogpaw woke with a start at the sound of her leader's, her father's, voice. "…and Dogpaw will be attending the gathering!" he finished, turning his back and padding into his den. Dogpaw's friend Sparrowpaw, a red and black tom, walked up beside her with a skip in his step. " This is great!" he mewed, eyes bright as he waved his tail. "I love seeing how the other clans live." Dogpaw purred and flicked her tail across his nose. "Settle down fur ball." "Oh, I'm the fur ball?" he shot back playfully, "Look at you!" Dogpaw had to admit that he was right. She literally WAS a fur ball, shaggy brown fur and all. Sparrowpaw must have known he had hit a nerve, and mewed "But that doesn't mean your not the most beautiful she-cat I have ever seen!"

Dogpaw blushed and pink almost showed through her fur. "Dogpaw, Sparrowpaw!" mewed a voice from behind them. It was Yawnpaw, Dogpaw's littermate. Dogpaw had never met her real mother, but was instead raised with Flowerflame's kits. "Hey, Yawnpaw…" mewed Dogpaw, batting her ear. "We have a gathering to go to." 'That's great!" she mewed, rapidly licking her sand colored fur. " This will be my first!"

At the gathering, Moonclan was the last to arrive. Dogpaw settled herself down beside a few other older apprentices from mist clan. She looked around happily and was surprised by what she saw. A young Black and white tom about her age was staring at her. He seemed so familiar, and suddenly his name popped into her head. This was Wolfpaw of Sunclan.


	3. the dreaded writers block

HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey everyone, Snowleaf here, writer of Warriors: Dog and wolf.

I have some seriose writers block!

Please read my story so far, and give me some ideas!

Your devoted fellow warriors addict/fan,

Wanwan-chan

( Please dont flame me for my spelling, im weak in that department!)

I have thought up a few things, and i would like to see which ones people would rather read now.

1. Dogpaw and Wolfpaw begin to secretly meat at rockpoint.

2. Dogpaw and wolfpaw are seen together, and sparrowpaw begins to avoid Dogpaw.

3. Dogpaw is kept away from Wolfpaw, and her warrior naming cerimony is posponed.

4. Dogpaw finds out that her mother is living as a Sunclan cat, and considers leaving Moonclan.

I will add a few important details in later chapterS, and im so sorry everyone! About this..well, my computer has been all loopy, and it deleted over half of my stuff before i posted this. I forgot to check it out. '


End file.
